Sleepy Seme
by Croik
Summary: Phoenix/Edgeworth PWP.  Edgeworth wakes up in the middle of the night and demands satisfaction!


Ace Attorney, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for graphic yaoi content. And for having a silly title.

**Sleepy Seme  
**Oneshot

* * *

Edgeworth awoke to a heavy weight pressed against his back.

By now it was nothing out of the ordinary. These days his lover spent as many nights here as he did his own apartment, if not more. He was long since accustomed to Phoenix's chest against his shoulder blades, and low breath stirring the small hairs on the back of his neck. He didn't remember falling asleep so close that particular night, but in the chill February morning the extra warmth of another body was not unwelcome.

A quick glance at the clock showed it was nearing five o'clock-too early to be worried about getting ready for work. Edgeworth did not have to wonder for too long what it was that had caused him to become conscious, as a shift of Phoenix's body proved explanation enough: whether it had been some dream, or simply Phoenix's close proximity, a warm pulse of arousal was stirring in his groin.

Edgeworth sighed. It seemed so utterly foolish that two men who already practiced a very healthy sexual relationship should be awakened from deep slumber by more of the same. They both had court the next morning, and surely it wasn't worth waking Phoenix just because he couldn't keep his libido under control. But then, he couldn't simply go back to sleep as he was now, either.

He could slip off to the bathroom. Edgeworth glared determinedly at the far door, and carefully pulled himself across the mattress. But as soon as he shifted Phoenix mumbled sleepily, and his arms snaked unconsciously around Edgeworth's waist to keep him still. The sudden strength of his arm, pulling Edgeworth back against him, only encouraged the man's already stiff erection.

Sometimes Edgeworth wondered, irrationally, if the two of them were working together against him.

There was an alternative. Edgeworth was fairly certain that he could relieve his tension with a minimum of disturbance, even with Phoenix wrapped so well around him. Depending, of course, on how well rooted Phoenix was in his current dreamland. But just as Edgeworth was reaching down to do just that, he was struck by a sudden distaste. It was just so…impersonal. Especially so when he knew Phoenix would be only too happy to oblige him, were he awake.

Another deep sigh. Edgeworth's pride wouldn't allow him to simply shake Phoenix awake and demand satisfaction. So instead he pulled Phoenix's arm more tightly around him, leaning back with the faintest of murmurs. If perhaps Phoenix woke up on his own…and if he noticed that his lover was receptive….

Phoenix turned his nose against Edgeworth's shoulder, and for a moment the prosecutor's heart beat a little faster, thinking that it had been an easy plan after all. When Phoenix settled and was still again, his brow furrowed in frustration. It was embarrassing enough feeling this needy, let alone having to express it openly.

But Edgeworth wouldn't give up. Deciding to risk stronger measures he arched his back and pressed against Phoenix's hips. To his relief, Phoenix responded-though still mostly asleep the defense attorney leaned more heavily into him, and even uttered a tiny groan against Edgeworth's ear.

It was working. More pleased than he ought to have been with his accomplishment-exciting Phoenix had never been a terribly difficult task-Edgeworth kept up his subtle prodding, shifting just enough on the bed to generate a little friction between them. He found it shamefully exciting, to think that he could…manipulate his partner in such a way. When Phoenix's breath emptied heavily against the back of his neck he took it a step further, nudging Phoenix's hand down his body toward the lip of his pajama bottoms.

As he had hoped, Phoenix was catching on. When Edgeworth stopped guiding him the calloused hand continued on regardless, slipping instinctually beneath his waistband. Edgeworth sighed openly in relief as warm fingers began to fondle him, even if they were a bit clumsy in the attempt. Though it took some shifting and a little twisting he craned his neck enough to kiss Phoenix's chin.

A sharp intake of breath and a slight squeeze indicated Phoenix's transition out of whatever dream he'd been having. Edgeworth couldn't see him well in the darkened room, but he did catch a glance of two sleepy blue eyes. Phoenix glanced blearily at his hand, confused, even as he continued its slow movements. Whatever conclusions he came to as to how the situation had come about didn't matter. He closed his eyes again and pressed a wet kiss to side of Edgeworth's throat.

Edgeworth moaned as he leaned back heavily against Phoenix's chest. He was so thankful that Phoenix was touching him that he forgot for a while that he should be responding. He kept mostly still, just enjoying Phoenix's strengthening hand and the soft lips against his neck. Phoenix's fatigue made him quiet, and with only the sounds in the nearly-black room being their quickening breath and a faint rustling of fabric, it was…almost too erotic.

Phoenix propped himself up on his elbow so he could lean over him. His teeth gave a little clink as he tried to bite his partner's ear and missed-perhaps not quite as awake as Edgeworth had assumed. His hand, however, did not falter, and the tension each long stroke passed through Edgeworth's veins was beginning to deepen his breath with lust.

Without a word Edgeworth shoved his pajama bottoms down to his knees, and without a reply Phoenix did the same. Halfway between lying on his side and stomach, Edgeworth curled one knee up to brace against the mattress, along with one hand. It wasn't a position he remembered them being in before, but Phoenix fit against him without any hesitation or awkwardness. Firm fingers curled against his waist as Phoenix slowly entered him.

Edgeworth clenched his jaw against a deep groan, but it hissed through his teeth anyway. He forgot his discomfort as soon as Phoenix began to move; his body had been waiting for this so expectantly that he adjusted very quickly, clouding out all sensations outside of pleasure. It was a slower pace than usual. He could imagine Phoenix's brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on each slow thrust in their unfamiliar arrangement.

A shift of bodies gave slight alteration to the angle of their hips, and when Phoenix thrust into Edgeworth again it was nothing short of perfect. The prosecutor gasped sharply as white hot excitement shook his already unsteady limbs. His shoulders hunched and joints stiffened, fighting to stay locked in the same position. Unable to articulate full words, his moan was almost a growl when Phoenix withdrew. Phoenix seemed to understand. With a strained murmur of his own he repeated the movement with greater force, and when he was validated by another throaty exclamation his pace increased as well.

There was desperation in their love-making. They were so precariously balanced, so intent on that perfect angle, that at any moment both might give out and lose the feeling forever. Phoenix's arm, which bore most of his weight, was trembling in exertion. His hot breath panted against the back of Edgeworth's neck as he fought to maintain their quickening rhythm-he must have realized how uncommonly fevered his partner had become. Drawn as taut as he was Edgeworth could only hold himself unbearably still, trusting Phoenix to ruin him with every blissful, rocking motion of his hips.

He was unimaginably grateful that his lips couldn't form words, because he was fairly certain that for the first time in his life, he might have begged.

Edgeworth was staggered by the uncommon potency of his climax. He shoved his face into his pillow as he shuddered for what felt like full minutes, until every last ounce of strength and composure was lost to him. Long after he was spent-after Phoenix, too, had succumbed with a whimper-his skin tingled with echoes of pleasure that wiped his mind clear of coherency.

At long last his senses returned to their proper function. With a quiet sigh Edgeworth sat up on his hip and stretched his cramped and aching limbs. It took him a moment to locate Phoenix, slumped weakly on his back. Overcome with sudden, almost violent affection Edgeworth twisted and leaned over him, pressing a heavy kiss to Phoenix's parted lips.

Phoenix returned it only just barely, but Edgeworth didn't care. He pressed their mouths fitfully together until his breath ran out, and then kissed him again. It wasn't until Phoenix stopped reciprocating entirely that he finally pulled back, and stared down at his lover with a thoughtful frown.

Edgeworth left out a quiet breath of air. For the first time since waking his voice broke the thick silence with speech. "You're already asleep again, aren't you?"

Phoenix didn't reply except for a tiny murmur. By then his breath was heavy with slumber.

Edgeworth shook his head, and kissed Phoenix one more time before crawling off the bed. He had a little trouble at first getting his legs beneath him, but they carried him to the bathroom well enough.

Phoenix might not even remember this, come morning. But as embarrassing as it was, Edgeworth hoped that he would.


End file.
